


"Yeah right, like Roman would ever kiss m-"

by CamellCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman Sanders, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, My First Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virge and Ro are like 11 or sm, ckxqcdk I hope it's good, just a lot of fluff, so yeah they're not super young but still kck3dc3k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamellCat/pseuds/CamellCat
Summary: A tiny Virge and Ro get caught under the mistletoe





	"Yeah right, like Roman would ever kiss m-"

Virgil and Roman were excitedly chatting away, not paying attention to where they were going. They had put up mistletoe earlier, so both boys had been careful to enter doorways one at a time. But of course. The  _one time_ they didn't they hear Patton squeal.

"Looks like that's what you get for not paying attention!" Patton laughed at their predicument, while Virgil groaned and Roman went silent, trying to hide a blush.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Patton cheered from the background, grabbing his phone and recording. Virgil glared at the phone. Patton stuck out his tongue at him.

Patton snuck a glance at Roman, who was clearly panicking at the situation he's been put into. Roman looked at him, his eyes pleading, and Patton just giggled, causing Roman to let out a sound of distress, catching Virgil's attention.

"See dad, Roman doesn't want to kiss me." Patton rolled his eyes and snorted at seeing Roman start to panic even more. To Patton, it was obvious that Roman liked his son, so catching them under the mistletoe was the perfect opportunity for them to kiss.

"And so, it's not like Roman would even kiss someone like _m_ -" Virgil was cut off by Roman grabbing him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before dashing away to the living room, hiding behind where Logan was sitting. Virgil stood there, utterly shocked, while Patton had to control himself from screaming.

Once Virgil snapped out of his shock, he ran to where he saw Roman go, looking around the living room, trying to find him before he noticed Logan pointing behind him. Virgil ran behind Logan's chair and saw Roman, looking like he was trying to melt into the floor. As soon as Roman notice Virgil there, he stumbled up and started running, yelling apologies as Virgil chased him.

Patton walked into the living room to a very confused and slighty concerned Logan. Patton laughed at hearing Roman's apologies coming from the house, and walked over to Logan, explaining as to what just happened and showing him the video.

After a while they saw Virgil dragging Roman back to the living room, Roman looking more annoyed then panicked anymore. Virgil sat down on the floor in front of his parents and pulled Roman with him.

"Dad, can we watch a movie?" Virgil asked Patton, who happily obliged and put on Nightmare Before Christmas for Virgil and Roman, while Logan and Patton quietly talked about which season it belongs too, Patton saying both and Logan being confused anyway.

Once the movie credit were rolling, Patton looked down at the kids and covered his mouth, muffling the giant awe. They were cuddling, both looking content in their sleep. Patton took out his phone and took a picture, then looked over at Logan, who was sleeping aswell. Not wanting to disturb any of them, Patton just turned on another movie and lowered the volume.

As the credits rolled, Patton was passed out next to his husband. It had been a great night for everyone involved, and Patton now had a video of his kid's friend and his son kissing, even if it was just for a second.


End file.
